Digimon: Tao of Twists
Digimon: Tao of Twists known in Japan as (デジモン：ねじれのタオ Dejimon: Nejire no Tao) is an anime children's television series. This is the first season out of the whole series. The anime series produced by Toei Animation began airing on TV Asahi between July 2010 and June 2011. Plot Summary While in school a bunch of children get a text message to meet in the computer room where they soon discover is no one. All the Children are then sucked into the computers one by one and dragged into the Digital World. Once there they earn their Digivices and get befriended by their partners. Along the way they learn secrets and powers. Foes and friends alike accompany their travels until they reach the palace of Seraphimon. Seraphimon explains to the children that he gathered them to save the digital world by using their crests, also explaining that each of their crests are represented by the kids strongest points. Later after defeating two bosses, They hear of a nasty Dragon Digimon named, Tororomon that sucks all the powers out of their Digimon. They soon discover that their are other Crests they have to find and use in order to defeat him. Ophanimon then explains to them that the powers of the crests where formed from the weakest points of the children. After the defeat of Tororomon, The kids go home and relax until a message on Joey's laptop alarms them all. Characters Protagonist Travis Voiced by Jason Dolly Travis (トラビス), age 14 is an eighth grader with a calm and cool personality. Travis has many friends he can rely on, and is good at soccer. He owns the Crests of Friendship and Willpower - Joey Voiced by Justin Timberlake Joey (ジョーイ Jōi), age 14 and also in eighth grade, Joey is just as good in sports as Travis but seems to take it more as a profession than he does. Joey is also into computers as well but doesn't like to admit it as he thinks it's social abusment. His personality is likable yet dorky. He holds the power to the Crest's of Knowledge and Aspiration - Tamara Voiced by Keke Palmer Tamara (タマラ Tamara), age 14, Tamara is the good hearted and kind soul of the school. She loves to help with anything and anyone she can and enjoys it. Though loving and kind, Tamara also thinks very low of herself sometimes and seems to be taken advantage. Tamara beholds the Crest of Kindness and Sincerity. - Michael Voiced by Mitchel Musso? Michael (マイケル Maikeru), age 15 a held back student of grade 8 and bully to others. His bullying gets him into trouble and his insecurities get him into more. Michael has a lot to find about himself. He is the holder of the Crest's of Power and Pride. - Robert Voiced by Kenton Duty Robert (ロバート Robāto), age 14, He is the cousin to Joey and is also the artistic one of the family. Joey and Robert don't seem to agree on most things but in the end still love each other. Robert possess the Crest's Creativity and Forgiveness. - Ashley Voiced by Ariana Grande Ashley (アシュリー Ashurī), age 13, Ashley Brown is a book smarts girl and loves to find new things in the world. Upon that she holds the Crest's of Curiosity and Reliability. - Amarasu Voiced by Lisa Ortiz Amarasu (苦味薬その Kumiyaku-sono), age 14, She used to be a evil Digidestined who betrayed the others to help the evil Digimon because she wanted power and control. When she was finally turned to the light side again, Amarasu's changed personality took a toll on everyone. Amarasu holds the Crest's of Reality and Truth but she also briefly possessed the crest of Dusk. - Digimon Partners Coronamon Voiced by Nanaho Katsuragi Coronamon (クダモン) is Travs' partner Digimon. Coronamon is just like Travis in many ways and is sometimes referred to as the Digimon version of Travis. - Palmon Voiced by Nanaho Katsuragi Palmon (クダモン) is Joey's partner Digimon. Palmon is both book smarts and street smarts. He loves to learn about stuff just like Joey and encourages him to let his Knowledge show. - Wormmon Voiced by Nanaho Katsuragi Wormmon (クダモン) is Tamara's partner Digimon. Wormmom is almost exactly like the Wormmon from Digimon Adventure. - Dracmon Voiced by Nanaho Katsuragi Dracmon (クダモン) is Michael's partner Digimon. Dracmon is sometimes a reason of voice but is also always taken serious. He takes pride in what he does and it shows in his battling. - Lunamon Voiced by Nanaho Katsuragi Lunamon (クダモン) is Robert's partner Digimon. She is both shy, reserved yet child like and fun. Her and Robert love each other very much and seem to be a perfect match. - Mushroomon Voiced by Nanaho Katsuragi Mushroomon (クダモン) is Ashley's partner Digimon. Mushroomon is kinda the opposite of his partner as he loves to have fun and go outside. Him and his partner are like two peas in a pod either way. - DORUmon Voiced by Nanaho Katsuragi DORUmon (クダモン) is Amarasu's partner Digimon. He is quiet and reserved and only listens to the demands that are given by Amarasu. Even through the bad times, He still goes along with Amarasu's decisions. Antagonist Argomon (アルゴモン Algomon), The main antagonist of the series who hijacked the Digital World's main computer Yggdrasil and turned the Digital World from a paradise into a living nightmare. Argomon's goal is to collect all seven code keys, so that he can reign supreme over both humans and Digimon ChaosGallantmon (カオスデュークモン ChaosDukemon), is the second main antagonist of the series. Like Argomon he aims to collect all seven code keys, to rule over both the Digital World and human worlds. Unlike Argomon however, ChaosGallantmon can manipulate human beings into working for him, such as tricking Hiroyuki and Asuka that the Digital World is simply a game. ChaosGallantmon wants to create his own separate reign from that of Argomon. SkullBaluchimon (スカルバルキモン), a subordinate of Argomon, SkullBaluchimon is one of the first Digimon who attacked Shu's group when they arrived in the Digital World. SkullBaluchimon has the power to rule over several Digimon, often assembling armies. WaruSeadramon (ワルシードラモン), another subordinate of Argomon, who the children first encounter in Access Glacier. WaruSeadramon is able to command fleets of marine Digimon in the sea. Gaiomon (ガイオウモン Gaioumon), the third subordinate of Argomon, who claims to be Argomon's right hand man. Gaiomon is a ruthless mercenary, who was hired by Argomon to destroy the digidestined after SkullBaluchimon and WaruSeadramon were defeated. Spinomon (スピノモン) Daemon (デーモン Demon) created from the Code Key of Wrath Barbamon (バルバモン) Created from the code key of Greed Beelzemon (ベルゼブモン Beelzebumon) Created from the code key of gluttony Merukimon (メルクリモン Mercurymon) Laylamon (リリスモン Lilithmon) created from the code key of lust GranDracmon (グランドラクモン GrandDracumon) Crests and How they attained that Crest Yin: "Dark" Crests *Willpower - Travis earned this when he had to have the Willpower to be a leader to the team and destroy Mercurymon once and for all. *Aspiration - Joey acquires this Crest when he finally believes in his abilities and stop worrying about fitting in and finds out how much people he has aspired on his journeys. *Sincerity - Tamara earned her crest by allowing to open her feelings up and be sincere to everyone and the evil Digimon. *Pride - Michael attains his crest by seeing more of himself and his Digimon and his Pride in his life. *Forgiveness - Robert earns the crest of Forgiveness when he forgives his cousin and Digimon of all the stuff they had told him and also tells the evil master about forgiveness. *Reliability - Ashley obtains this Crest when she is given the chance to be reliable to the others. *Truth - Amarasu gains her new crest by learning the truth for her wrong doings and realizing how things should be. ---- Yang: "Light" Crests *Friendship - Found: Friendship River. Used: Against Wendigomon.(Second time) *Knowledge - Found: Electro-Fluid Sea. Used: Against Doggymon and Dorumon. *Kindness - Found: Flower of Kindness. Used: Against Korikakumon. *Power - Found: Power Bridge. Used: Against Meramon and Shellmon. *Creativity - Found: Art World's Golden Easel. Used: Against *Curiosity - Found: Ashley's Book. Used: Against Devimon. *Reality - Found: Hut of the Dark One. Used: Against Tinkermon. Japanese Opening 1: Power Play *Artist: Miyazaki Ayumi Insert Song: For the Future *Artist: Koji Wada Insert Song: '''Miracle Maker *Artist: Koji Wada, Aim, Takayoshi Tanimoto '''Insert Song: Day Break *Artist: Koji Wada '''Insert Song: '''The Lone Warrior *Artist: Takeshi Kusao Category:TV Series